AMOR CON PREAVISO
by Juana I La Loca
Summary: Ya saben aquellos que hayan visto la peli aqui la tienen con los personjes de Harry Potter, asi que disfruten y rewies!


Hola!!!! Algunos me conoceran y sobre todo por dejar los fics sin acabar, pero prometo que intentare solucionar ese problema repartiendome el tiempo como pueda.  
  
SABER LO QUE PASA: tengo escrito el cuarto capitulo que lo intentare publicar mañana y en cuanto a los otros pues que tendre que escribir su continuación, por ahora intentare empezar otra nueva historia e intentare recuperar su confianza en mi hasta otra.  
  
Esta historia esta basada en la película de AMOR CON PREAVISO de Sandra Bullock, asi que el que ya la haya visto se puede imaginar el final nada mas leer la primera parte pero alla voy.  
  
AMOR CON PREAVISO  
  
¡Soy abogada y no me gusta solucionar de esta manera las cosas! - gritó una chica de castaños cabellos rizados, encima de una gran bola de demolición.  
  
¡Me esta tocando las narices! - le gritaba un hombre, arreglado con un casco amarrillo.- ¡Bajase de ahí!  
  
¡Este edificio lleva construido 75 años y representa la base de una comunidad, si lo derrumbamos impidiremos que lo vea los hijos de nuestro hijos! - le respondía la chica, mientras que otra y un chico la ayudaban a bajar de la bola.  
  
¡Tenemos permiso para derrumbarlo! - le respondió el mismo hombre de antes.  
  
¡Y yo tengo permiso de manifestar mi opinión!- le contestó. - ¡El artículo nueve apartado siete estable.......!  
  
¡¿Quiere quitarse de en medio?! - le gritaba el hombre.  
  
¡El artículo nueve apartado siete.....! - el hombre no la dejaba decir nada. - ¡¿Ha leído la constitución de Reino Unido?!  
  
¡Ponlo en marcha! - exclamó el hombre. Y la maquina se puso en marcha, la chica subió la mirada al cielo y se dirigió a sus amigos.  
  
¡Vamos chicos solo es una forma de asustarnos! - exclamó la chica, mientras su mirada se mantenía en la gran bola de demolición que amenazaban sus cabezas.  
  
¡Pues la verdad es que funciona! - añadió la amiga de la castaña, cuyos cabellos eran de rojo fuego.  
  
¡¡GINNY!! - le reclamó la castaña .- ¡¡ Venga nos tumbaremos para protestar!! Protección ocular, solar y toallitas húmedas. ¡¡COLCHONETAS!! - los tres extendieron sus colchetas debajo de la bola .. - ¡¡¡Venceremos!!! - Y las dos chicas se tumbaron mientras que el chico se mantenia de pie y con las gafas de protección puestas.  
  
¡¡¡HARRY!!! - le reclamaron las dos chicas y el chico se tumbó al lado de Ginny.  
  
¡Venga chicos agarremonos! - dijo la castaña.  
  
¿Ginny?- la llamó Harry, la chica desbió su mirada hacia Harry. - ¿Te casa conmigo?  
  
¿Es una broma? - preguntó ella con tono irónico, él le respondió un no con la cabeza. - ¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!!! - y al instante se besaron, mientras Gnny mantenía agarrada a la castaña.  
  
- ¡¡Ey chicos!!- esclamó la castaña, de repente se había parado las máquinas.- ¡Se han parado! ¡¡¡HEMOS VENCIDO!!! - Y de fondo se oía una sirena y en cuestion de segundos el coche de la policia habia llegado.  
  
Ahora nos encontramos a la salida de la comisaría en donde vemos salir a los tres amigos junto con los padres de uno de ellos. Harry y Ginny iban agarrados del brazo, mejor dicho Ginny tenía agarrado a Harry.  
  
Tenemos que llamar a mis padres - decía Ginny mientras caminaba al lado de Harry, muy sonriente.  
  
¡¡Ey chicos!! - exclamó una chica detrás de ellos, y ahí vemos a la castaña con la ropa un poco manchada de polvo. - Toallitas húmedas.  
  
Oh gracias - le agradeció Ginny.  
  
Gracias - esta vez el agradecimiento iba dirigido a los padres de la castaña y tanto Ginny como Harry desaparecen de escenas, quedando solo la castaña junto con una mujer de edad y un hombre con barba y gafas, los dos no tenían para nada cara de enfado, es mas parecía que estaban contentos.  
  
Lo siento, prometo que os devolveré todo el dinero- dijo la chica, mientras se limpia con la toallita los restos de polvo.  
  
¡ Oh! ¿Para qué estamos los padres sino para pagar la afianza de su hija y de sus amigos? - le respondió su padre.  
  
¿Al final han derrumbado el teatro? - preguntó la chica. Sus padres no dijeron nada, pero con la mirada ya sabía la contestación. - ¿Por qué no consigo conectar con las peronas? ¿Por qué las personas no me responden?  
  
Cariño la Malfoy Corporation es una maquina indestructible de hacer dinero y casa dia es mas ambiciosa - su madre le respondió dándole una revista en donde aparecía el dueño de aquella gran empresa, un rubio de ojos grises.  
  
Han hecho una oferta por el solar y piensas derrumbar el centro cívico y levantar una cadena de edificios - le informó su padre.  
  
¡Un momento! - exclamó la chica - ¡¿ Nuestro centro?! ¡ ¿Mi centro cívico?!  
  
Venga vamos, lo discutiremos en la cena - le dijo su padre.  
  
No, prefiero irme a casa. - Le contestó la chica  
  
La chica entra en un pequeño piso, modesto y con una bonita decoración, y dejo las cosas encima de la mesa al mismo tiempo que encendía el contestador y se oía la voz de un chico, que le contaba todo lo que le pasaba al respecto, ya que el trabajaba con el GREENPEACE. Al terminar el mensaje, la chica llamo a un restaurtante para que le trajeran la comida a casa. Y mientras cenaba leia el artículo de la revista respecto a la empresa Malfoy.  
  
0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lo siento porquye sea asi de corto, pero no me salia mas espero que la proxima vez si, a ver si les gusta y ya saben rewies!!!1 Venga buenas noches! 


End file.
